


Mandy finds out

by pimpmickey



Series: mickey with braces [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, this one is like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mandy finds out mickey has braces and she is the loving sister who doesn't make fun of him, that she always has and always will be... lol no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy finds out

**Author's Note:**

> lol really short bc im sleepy and sorry for the mistakes ignore them im to lazy to edit

This first time Mandy had noticed that Mickey had braces was when she walked into his house -unannounced, of course- and saw Ian helping Mickey put his elastics in (even though the dentist showed him twice, he still can't do it). 

"What- what the fuck are you doing?" Mandy blurted out as she walked over towards them.

Ian jumped while Mickey turned his head to look at her, making one of the bands pop his top lip. "Fuck!"

"Shit," Ian mumbled as he moved his hands, thumbing at the spot the rubber band hit, "Don't move."

Mandy stood there, looking confused as ever. "The fuck? You have braces? When the hell did you get braces, Mickey?" 

Mickey rolled his eyes, about to speak before Ian popped his thigh. "Don't talk either, Mick."

He let out a groan as Mandy carefully walked closer to them. "What're you doing here, Mands?" Ian asked, once he got the elastic on. 

"I was in town and decided to stop by... When the fuck did you get braces, Mickey? Why the fuck do you have braces?"

Mickey rolled his eyes as he put up a 'one moment' finger as Ian put the last elastic on. Once he was finished, Mickey looked at her. 

"Yeah?"

Mandy cuffed him on the back of the head. "When the hell were you going to tell me you had braces?"

"It's not even that big of a deal. Calm down."

"Fuck yes it is. How did you afford them? Heard they were like five thousand dollars?"

Ian beamed as he spoke for Mickey. "Mickey's new job has great dental insurance so we only had to pay like a hundred bucks."

Mickey rolled his eyes as he shoved Ian's shoulder. 

"Why the hell do you even need them? You're teeth aren't fucked up."

"That's what I said."

Ian popped Mickey's thigh as he smiled at Mandy. "The dentist said he had a few crooked teeth."

Mandy stood for silent for a few minutes before she busts laughing. "Oh my god. You look like you're fucking twelve, Mickey!"

Mickey gritted his teeth. "Shut the fuck up, bitch."

Mandy continued to laugh while Mickey glared at her and Ian sat, a smile on his face as he played with the loose thread on Mickey's jeans. 

"Whew." Mandy breathed out. 

"Fucking finished?"

Mandy nodded, her face looking like she was about to bust out laughing. 

She didn't bring up his braces for the rest of the night and Mickey was pretty damn thankful for that.


End file.
